Jealousy looks cute on you
by LucianIsEndgame
Summary: "a little jealousy in a relationship is healthy. It's always nice to know someone's afraid to lose you." A Lucian one shot.


**Hey Guys! Just an author's note right here. So… I was browsing my twitter feed and I saw Sleepntheharding's ( /lyndzkins/answer/63421233824) and I got inspired by it. I give credits to whoever thought of this idea but I just felt like I had to write it. I don't own Ian or Lucy. I don't mean to harm anybody. Enjoy! **

Jealousy looks cute on you

Lucy's POV

"So do you have any plans during the hiatus?" Troian asks me as she sips her coffee. It is a typical Wednesday afternoon on set. It's mostly Troian and I that hang out during our breaks.

"Yeah… Ian and I are actually going to visit my family in Memphis. I've been dying to them and they're very excited to see me and Ian." I tell her excitedly. It's true. I haven't seen my family in a while and I'm beyond ecstatic Ian wanted to come with me. He hasn't been to Memphis. He gets to see my family but only when they visit me here in Los Angeles.

"How about you Troi?" I ask her back.

"Well, Patrick and I are planning on visiting his sister and her family and from there we'll see. But honestly, I just want to relax. It's been quite intense in here. Our schedule drives me nuts." She answers back.

"I know right? Same with me and Ian. We just want to take a break from…" I was interrupted by Ashley and Shay as they entered the tiny room.

"Hey, have you seen her?" Ashley asks me in a soft but excited tone.

"Seen who?" I ask her with curiosity in my voice.

"Amanda! The woman your man is going to be making out with tonight?" Shay pipes in, in a "Duh?!" kind of tone. That's when I remembered Amanda is the woman who's going to play the newest love triangle between the unbreakable "Aria and Ezra." I haven't met or seen her. She wasn't there for the table read. I think she had rehearsals or something because apparently she's a Broadway actress. I never really paid attention to her or her character because I won't really have any scenes with her until further episodes. It struck me how I just realize Ian never kissed a girl on the show other than me while I've kiss guys other than Ian on the show pretty much every season. Knowing he'll be kissing this girl agitates me and a feeling of jealousy and weirdness swirls around me.

"Earth to Lucy?" Troian asks as she claps her hands in front of me to get my attention.

"Uhm... Sorry I just dozed off."

"Luc, Ian loves you. God knows how much that dork loves you. It's just acting between them. What you and Ian have is what's real." The girls as if on cue shoot me a reassuring smile. I smile at them. It's just acting, what we have is real… I told myself.

"Troian, Shay, Lucy and Ashley on stage seven in five minutes please." The voice from the speakers blared. The four of us walked to stage seven; everyone in the room is getting everything ready: Cameras, lights and microphones are everywhere and we get into positions.

"And 3…2…1… Action!"

…

Finally after two hours of filming that scene with the girls, it's time for my three hour break. The crew needs to set up all the equipment and all the stuff that we need, so they gave us 3 hours of free time. That's when an idea pops in my head.

"I'll see you guys later…" I wave at the girls and went on my way. I am currently searching for Ian. He should be here. I know his call time was about an hour ago. I spotted Keegan who is very close with Ian.

"Hey Keegs!" I walk up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Luc! What's up?" He asks me.

"Oh. I was just wondering if you've seen Ian?" I ask trying to hide the eagerness in my voice.

"Yeah… I was talking to him about ten minutes ago or so but he had to leave and go film a scene with Amanda at Ezra's apartment I think. Hey got to go, see ya later Lucy!" Keegan says. I gave him a little wave and my tiny feet started rushing through Ezra's apartment. Crews surrounded the tiny room but I still can't see Ian… or Amanda.

"Okay guys position please." The stage manager announces and everyone went quite. I stand by Hanna's kitchen which had a see through window that has a view across from Ezra's apartment. I try not to look too obvious. I see Ian. My baby looks so handsome. Damn. He's just way too irresistible. I try and contain myself and kept watching.

"Amanda, please turn to this camera so when Ian kisses you it'll be in this angle." The director commanded her; the director's words made me cringe a little bit. Knowing any minute Ian would be kissing this girl. She faces the camera that's lurking towards my direction. She has reddish almost brunette hair, pale skin and a medium tiny figure. She's pretty I thought to myself. I see her and Ian giggling about something and it makes me so curious!

"And action!" The director yelled. A few lines were said and there it is the bomb has exploded. Ian inches towards her and captures her lips with his. The kiss was slow and probably lasted 10 seconds long. I don't know why but I instantly ran to my dressing room as soon as I saw the kiss. What if the director makes the kiss more passionate? Will I be able to take it? Have the guts to look at it? All of these non-sense twirls around in my head. I'm not jealous… well maybe a little but I'm just not use to Ian kissing another woman. I curl up against my small dressing room bed and open up my iPhone in hopes of getting my mind away from all these crazy thoughts. Probably fifteen minutes later a knock on my door brought me back to reality.

"Who is it?" the person didn't even answer back and just opened the door and came in.

"Hey…"

"Ian… Hi." He walks up to me and gave me a kiss but I pry my head to the side. Instead of kissing my lips, he kissed my cheek.

"Is something wrong Luc?" Ian asks me with concern and confusion lacing his voice.

"No." I answered straight. I know I shouldn't be mad at him; I have no reason too, but ugh. I just can't get that image of their kiss out of my head.

"I'm going to go… I'm filming in about two hours." I told him bluntly and started heading for the door when Ian's strong arms wrap around my waist and stop me from leaving.

"Babe what's wrong? You're filming in two hours Luc… two hours, what's the rush?" Ian asks me, his voice serious and firm.

"Did you enjoy that kiss, huh?!" I ask him. My voice almost breaking. When suddenly Ian turns me around to face him, cups the side of my face with his hands. His touch electrifying, he bows down to my height and kisses me. I didn't kiss him back at first but god! This is so difficult. I eventually gave in to my desire and kiss him back with so much passion and hunger. My hands tangle themselves in Ian's hair while Ian's hand tugs on my thigh. I jump and wrap my legs around his torso. Our lips mold themselves perfectly. Silent moans and heavy breathing fills the air. We kiss for another minute or so until Ian gave me one last sweet kiss on the lips, on the side of my neck and then on my nose.

"Not as much as I enjoyed that." Ian gives me a playful smile and a wink.

"Luc, you shouldn't be jealous. That was just acting. I love you and don't forget that." Ian holds me still. I wrap my arms around his neck to make it easier for him to hold me and look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Babe. It's just I'm not used to seeing you kiss someone else. I'm sorry." I bury my head in the crook of his neck with my legs still wrap around his upper body like a five year old little girl clinging to her daddy. Ian walks us over to the couch and sat us down.

"It's okay Luc, don't be sad now. Jealousy looks cute on you actually." Ian let out a small chuckle trying to lighten up the mood.

"I mean I can't blame her if she liked your kiss… You are such a good kisser…" I whisper on his ear seductively. I leave butterfly kisses on his neck to his jawline to the corner of his lips.

"Lucy Hale now's not the time to tease me… especially with you in my lap." Let's just say there was a lot of kissing before we both had to go film.

The End.

**I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review and if you have any request please just let me know on the review section. I started school today and eventually I'm going to be very busy since I am also a working student. But I'm still going to find time to write and upload stories. And by the way… Can I just say how proud I am of Lucy Hale? I can't wait for her album to come out and you guys should seriously listen to her performance! She is just one amazing woman. Thanks guys! **


End file.
